Her Superhero
by The Sun In The East
Summary: Simon's last night with Alisha before he goes to face his inevitable death. Sweet and sad.


Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits.

Her Superhero

Simon knew it was their last night. As Alisha lay beside him, her head pillowed on his arm, he ran his finger up her cheekbone and gently over her soft brown curls, lost in the exquisite shape of her lips. He watched her chest rise and fall with the gentle breaths of an undisturbed sleep, knowing it would be the last she'd have for a long while.

Tomorrow, he would die.

Tonight, he would lay with Alisha, the love of his life, who he never in all the universe imaged would love him—never imagined he'd love her, either—and dream of a world where they could be together. Properly. With a house in the country, where they could nestle on the couch and watch Doctor Who even though Alisha thought it was dumb, which Simon thought it was just because she didn't get it.

He had no intention of sleeping. Better to gaze at her, to love her so much it hurt, it burned in his chest, knowing that all they would have would be an unending loop tragedy.

He had watched her die. His Alisha, lying beside him, would be gone. He let his eyes roam, tracing the curve of her waist, hips, legs, the perfect contours of her body that he knew so well, where he had discovered intimacy and found the very definition of beauty. He closed his eyes tight and touched his forehead against hers, warding off the affront of pain as he recalled holding her, the thick coating of blood on her jumpsuit, the awful, awful sounds she made as she looked at him and fought, fought with everything she had to stay with him because _she loved him_. After everything he had done, every failure he had presented her with, all the things that were wrong with him, she loved him. And god, did he love her. Somehow, Simon and Alisha had taken all the darkness in each other's hearts and turned it into something beautiful.

And now, she would know his pain. The last thing he ever wanted. The pain of losing her. It hurt so much. He had to go back because he had to save her, and because he couldn't bear to stand up and face a world without Alisha.

Her eyelashes, soft and long and entrancing, fluttered in sleep. Simon couldn't help but smile. Despite everything, he had been granted more time with his Alisha. He had lost her, but at least there was this. At least he could say goodbye, say goodbye and create the loop that would make her love him, that would lock them forever in a dance between life and death.

She didn't even know what he suffered, wasn't even awake, and still Simon found endless comfort in Alisha.

The flutter turned into a shift, a soft little sound of awakening. Sleepily, she drew closer to Simon, and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Simon?" she murmured. He smiled at the soft lilt of her voice, her face hidden in his chest. "Why're you awake?"

"You're awake too," he pointed out, stroking her hair.

Alisha grunted softly and looked up at him, her eyes widening. "Simon!" she said his name, again, more alert this time. She raised her hand, trembling ever so slightly, to his cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Nothing?" her voice came out somewhat demanding. Even that endeared her to him. "You're crying!"

Simon hadn't even noticed, so entranced was he with her, but indeed he was. "I… I am…" he said, smiling at her. "I hadn't noticed."

Alisha drew close to him, again. "What is it?" she asked, her lips brushing against his neck.

"Just a dream," he lied. In one way, it was: the melancholy of the dream of a life with her, a life they would never truly have.

Alisha nuzzled his collarbone, her arms slipping around his waist. "You're worrying me, Simon…"

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "There's no reason for you to worry."

"You promise you're okay?" Alisha said, looking up at him.

Simon smiled at her, his eyes full of love, and murmured, "I promise. Now get some sleep."

She nodded, cuddling close to him. "I love you," she whispered after a long moment, her voice almost lost as she began to fade quickly back into sleep.

"I love you too, Alisha," Simon whispered as tears slipped down his cheek once again, barely keeping the agony out of his voice. "I love you so much…"

Alisha slept soundly, after that, and Simon held her through the night, remaining vigilant, ever her protector, her superhero.

He would _always_ be her superhero.


End file.
